Some things are meant to change
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Lavina moves back into the little Japanese town she had grown up in, excited to reconnect with her childhood friend. However, she becomes deeply concerned when she meets 'little Tsu'. Prompt by SkyGem. Non-pairing. Nana!Bashing kinda.


**Helllloooooo my lovelies! So I know I promised something like The Difference Between, or DoF or something, but I'm having a little trouble with something that takes so long to write. So instead I asked for a prompt from my author bae and this is what she gave me. **

**Pretty sure its WAAAAYYY off what she wanted, given that she wanted me to write a (challenging) Nana!Centric fic. But she and I adore Lavina, so this is what you get.**

* * *

Some things were meant to change.

* * *

**Summary**: Lavina moves back into the little Japanese town she had grown up in, excited to reconnect with her childhood friend. However, she becomes deeply concerned when she meets 'little Tsu'. Prompt by SkyGem.

* * *

Lavina did not remember it being so humid in Japan.

It felt like she was breathing water rather than air. Then again, last time she'd been in these streets, the silver-haired woman had been just a young thing; barely twelve, Lavina had been a budding woman. Shy, frail, and most of all care-free. Namimori could have been more humid than it was currently, and Lavina would not have noticed too busy running around with friends and pleasing her parents. Things certainly had changed.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Yes, many things had changed since Lavina had left, and though it hadn't been intentional, the most amazing change in the once shy girl's life was becoming another to her little falcon.

Cupping her young son's cheek, Lavina smiled. He was the spitting image of herself, right down to the eyes like matcha green tea. Lavina ran a hand through his silver hair and kissed his nose.

"I am alright, Hayato." She grinned at the little blush on her baby's face. "Go unpack your room, and then go exploring. You need to stretch those long legs of yours after so long driving."

And he had been driving for a long time. Having picked up their things from the airport, Hayato had taken the liberty of driving the truck the four and a half hour drive to their new home.

He seemed hesitant, shifting his weight on his feet quickly. "Alright. But please phone me if you need anything. Please."

With that, the boy picked up the last few boxes from outside their new home and trotted inside. But not before kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Love you, Mom."

And like it always did, warmth and pride swept through Lavina. After all, Lavina was the only one in the entire world that Hayato showed any affection or care towards. With his mother he was gentle, kind, and enthusiastic about all the amazing things that his mind could come up with. However, her little Hayato was such a hardass to everyone else; angry at the world for all the hardships they went through, Hayato always used that brilliant mind of his too much. Usually to keep people away from him. He could have breezed through highschool and college years ago, but he didn't and instead played truant so that he could buy supplies for his latest experiment.

Lavina hoped that he could find even one person to prove to him that the whole world didn't mean to make their lives difficult, just some of it.

Which was why Lavina had made the difficult decision to move back to Namimori.

It hadn't been an easy decision. Not at all. After all, Lavin had a good life in Italy. A rich life of flourished parties and quiet café recitals; Hayato had even started to join her at her piano concerts. Playing the violin sometimes, playing his own piano other times. It was a good life. However, with so much stigma and hate surrounding her little warrior, Lavina couldn't bear to see him seclude himself for the sake of her career anymore.

So she decided to leave her company and pack all their things away. Hayato had been incredibly surprised, but Lavina thanked all her lucky stars because the boy hadn't pitched a fit and instead began tireless work. He worked to learn all he needed in language and custom to make their move as smooth as possible.

It was the hardest that Hayato had worked on something (on anything) that wasn't science-based in the longest time. Lavina hoped that this was a sign of good things to come.

After all, Namimori had been such a good place for Lavina.

The gentle woman unpacked the kitchen as she reminisced about the last time she had been in Namimori.

Lavina had so many good friends in school, but her best friend had been a young brunette girl, two years her senior who had lived two doors over. When Lavina had met her, Uenko Nana had been only six and Lavina's parents had agreed to babysit young Nana while the couple went on a business trip for a few days.

From there it really had been great. Young nana had always wanted a younger sibling, and Lavina aged quickly and needed an older friend. And while Lavina was always embarrassed when people assumed she was the older of the two, Nana had always thrown a fit about it. She moped for days, but pretty soon it had become the normal business of things for the pair of friends.

"I wonder how she's doing." Last time Lavina had seen Nana was moving day, some twenty two years ago. While Lavina had gone to Nana's wedding, and they'd sent letters and photos very occasionally, Lavina hasn't heard much from the woman in the past ten or so years.

But that would change, Lavina was sure. Now that she was back in Namimori, Lavina just knew that she and Nana would reconnect like no time had passed. Hayato and Nana's little one may even get along some.

Though, Lavina would never force their friendship, only their civility.

* * *

_A few days later._

* * *

Across town from the newest residents of Namimori was a little house that hadn't changed in some fourty years.

The young family living there was well known. Most commonly they were known to the neighbours because of the woman of the house. Kind and compassionate, if not a little ignorant of the world, Nana was known to all the neighbours, most of whom knew her because they felt sorry for the middle aged mother of one.

Because the second thing that made the Sawada household so infamous was the first and only child of the house: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The boy was infamous in school and the surrounding neighborhood. Clumsy and stupid, the child was ridiculed daily and at length. A real pathetic case. Many wondered how exactly such a lovely woman could end up with such a useless child, and most sneered at him as if it were his fault.

Because obviously the child made the decisions about how he was raised and what self-esteem they were given.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was used to it. He had learnt that if he kept his head ducked, and his mouth shut he'd be okay. He made sure to arrive everywhere early and took note of every exit.

He was especially aware of the fact that he could not ask nor expect help or sympathy from his mother.

"I'm off, mom." Anyone who hadn't met the young man before would have heard the hesitation in his voice, and the resignation.

"Bye, Tsu-kun! Do try to pay attention today. Mama doesn't want you to stay dame forever."

There wasn't even a sigh on the young man's lips anymore. This was normal. A change from normal was usually bad.

* * *

Lavina kissed her boy's forehead before straightening his tie. She couldn't believe that almost seventeen years had passed since he was born. The baby that she had conceived because of a li and manipulation had grown into such a strong young man. In less than two years he'd be graduating and leaving for university. To start his own family. To experience so many amazing and painful things.

It made Lavina feel so old to think like that. But it was true.

"I'll always come home, Mom." Hayato smiled that cheeky grin that he only showed her before grabbing his bag. It amazed Lavina that he could read her so well.

She had to sigh as he walked out the door though. He was nothing is not eccentric. He wore his uniform much like he used to wear his suits in Italy. Always more comfortable in dress clothes then in casuals. With cuffs and bracelets and a belt with hidden told. If the Hibari still held even half the power over the town as they had in Lavina's childhood, her boy was in for an exciting day. But perhaps it would lead to a new friend. Lavina wasn't worried about Hayato getting hurt anyway.

"Have a good day, sweetheart. Love you."

"Not likely, but I'll try for you. Love ya too, mom."

And with that the house was silent. Lavina wasn't lonely though. She was going to milk these few weeks for all they were worth. She'd unpack and settle in and then she'd think about work and being busy.

But even then, Lavina was already so much happier than she had been in Italy.

* * *

Tsuna knew that something was going to happen today the moment he woke up. He had been feeling buzzed even before he was fully awake, but that wasn't the real tell. He had managed to make it out of the house ten minutes earlier than usual. He hadn't had to run to class, and he was still the first one there. So that was a hint.

When he wasn't beaten up, when he wasn't harassed for breathing, and when Tsuna wasn't even sneered at while other students walked in, he didn't really know how to react.

He was still feeling 'something' though.

Which was why, when class began and the teacher looked rather excited, Tsuna felt his internal hackles rise.

"Alright, sit down." The teacher snapped out, a big man who put his foot down, but was generally…fairish.

When the class had quieted down the teacher went outside the classroom and escorted a silver-haired boy who looked old. Not, old because of his hair, but the way he held himself was old. He looked confident in the uniform, and in himself.

He had the most startling green eyes that Tsuna had ever seen, so vibrant they seemed unnatural. But he was watching the class and Tsuna knew that he didn't like what he saw in the children in their seats.

"This is our new student, Gokudera Hayato. He's moved here from Italy. Do you want to introduce yourself?"

Tsuna knew immediately that he wouldn't. And he was right.

"If you're stupid, don't bother me." He sneered in perfect Japanese, only accented in the natural way someone's voice was accented by knowing more than one language. "Otherwise we'll get along fine."

There was a rumble of talking as Hayato finished up, and he looked none-too-impressed by the ramblings. Though his eyebrow did raise as one whisper became dominant.

"He doesn't even know Dame-Tsuna and he already dismissed him."

Tsuna felt the burn of humiliation even as the laughter died down and Hayato was pointed to his seat in the front. Soon enough everything settled down, but there was a buzz of excitement at a new student in the room while class continued.

It was only about half way through the day when there was a break that things changed.

People swarmed Hayato, asking questions, begging for contact numbers and emails. Tsuna could see the boy's initial panic before frustration and anger took over his face. Tsuna thought he looked better when he was listening to the teacher, he looked bored, but at least he didn't looked cornered.

Tsuna could only imagine that being surrounded and bombarded by personal questions was just as uncomfortable and terrifying as when he was surrounded by fists and cruel words.

"Would you all _fuck off_." Hayato finally snapped, snarling like a beast, but completely controlled. His voice was strong and his intensity made every single person take one or two steps back. "I told you to stay away unless you were smart, and given the way you're crowding and asking the questions you're asking, I'm going to guess you're not."

Silence overwhelmed the students and Hayato just kissed his teeth, staring away at the front of the class and ignoring everyone around him. Slowly people started walking away, sneering and starting rumours and hated. Tsuna worried that things would get out of hand as the voices grew louder.

Except the teacher came back in and an uncomfortable, awkward silence descended. Class resumed, and things were normal again. Sort of.

The teacher shuffled his papers and straightened his tie before dismissing the class. "Alright, you're done for the day. Until the extra textbooks arrive, I need someone to lend Gokudera-kun a book." And with that the teacher left and the class exploded into noise.

Tsuna could get the general feel of the room and he frowned at the cruelness and selfish nature of his classmates.

"I would give it, but I need to study myself."

"If he was _nice_ I wouldn't mind it, but he's such an asshole."

"I'm too scared to get near him."

Tsuna scraped his chair back, ignoring the silence that descended when he made himself the center of attention. Steeling himself and trying not to let his blush become visible, Tsuna walked towards the front of the class.

It always terrified him. Not the teachers who sneered, and not the students who tried to trip him, just the front of the class. He avoided it as often as he could. Tsuna even went as far as to go out the _back_ door of the classroom to avoid walking along the 'stage' where the teacher stood.

But right now his morals were outweighing his fear. He didn't think it was right that his classmates disadvantaged Gokudera-san when _they_ were the ones to surround and aggravate him.

"Um, Gokudera-san?" Tusna's voice had never sounded more uncertain.

"What?!" Hayato's hadn't sounded harsher.

And whispers exploded again.

"Dame-Tsuna must have a death wish."

"Oh I cannot _wait_ to see Dame-Tsuna chewed out."

"He's more stupid than I thought, actually choosing to go to his death."

But Tsuna steeled himself and bit back his tears and bile. He was so nervous and anxious that he wanted to vomit.

"I…take my textbook. I've already read the chapter, and I've got some notes…it's not much help to a dame like me anyway. So, um. Use it as long as you need. It isn't fair if you fall behind just because we didn't have a book for you."

Hayato was speechless.

The boy before him was shivering as if soaked and cold, eyes flickering here and there, collapsed in himself as if he would disappear. Yet here he was giving Hayato the textbook regardless of all this.

Hayato didn't know what to think. Suddenly his mind flailed him and he couldn't remember what Japanese was. All Hayato could do was stare at the boy, in astonishment, confusion and suspicion. But he saw the red creep up Tsuna's neck and ears and he knew he should say something.

However, before Tsuna could get a really good look at Hayato's stunned expression he quickly turned tail and headed back to his seat. When Hayato tried to catch his eye Tsuna would just hunker down.

Head down and mouth shut, that's how he stayed safe.

Tsuna had broken one of his own rules, and as much as he was proud of himself for helping the new student (he wouldn't want to be in the boy's position, moving in your last few years of high school) Tsuna knew that there would be repercussions.

Hayato on the other hand was just completely floored, not expecting the meekest kid to help him out when some of the most popular kids wouldn't even to save face. He also wasn't expecting –later in the day –when he heard all the rumours about the quiet boy with wet-brick eyes who was the kindest of them all.

* * *

He really thought that he had done it.

When he had managed to slip out of the classroom before anyone else, Tsuna really thought that he was home free.

Except when he turned the corner towards the entrance of the school.

Fists met his stomach and his bag went flying. He felt the pain and heard the laughter. He even screamed for them to stop. But they didn't. Tsuna had been so close to the entrance, and even as he tuck and rolled to try and protect, something of himself, he watched students leaving.

He had been so close. He just wanted to help the new boy.

"This is what you get for trying to be a hero. What did you think that that Italian prick would help you?"

"Help Dame-Tsuna? You're a joke."

No. Tsuna had only wanted to help. He didn't want to boy to end up alone. That was all."

* * *

Hayato had taken his time to leave. He wanted to mull over what he had witnessed and the things he had heard. Dame-Tsuna. He wasn't sure who exactly that was, but he had his suspicions. Things were so confusing and messed up, this place was fucking crazy.

He had thought that the Japanese were a quiet timid sort.

Those thoughts were out the fucking window when he heard a scuffle and turned to the most brutal of scenes. A group of six boys all in a circle, playing what could only be the cruelest of childhood games.

Hayato never could stand a bully.

"Oi." Hayato's voice was soft, uncertain, his eyes wide with narrow pupils and whites stark against the green. "Oi!" he was louder this time, and the boys flinched. They turned around to see a storm behind sneering lips and Hayato could see the fear seep into their forms.

Where fists were raised in pleasure of a beating, and lips were lifted in sick smiles, now were cowering back and bent knees ready to run. Hayato would have been incredibly satisfied if it weren't for the crumbled body of a brown-haired boy at their feet.

"W-What do you want, Gokudera?" One –oh _soooo_ brave boy –sneered. "Leave us alone. We're teaching Dame-Tsuna a lesson for being so ignorant."

Then there was bravery, sneered grins disgusting and filled with misguided righteousness. "I know! You can join us, after all you didn't want to be bothered, but Dame-Tsuna was arrogant enough to talk to you."

And Hayato had had enough. Within an instant he was in the boy's faces clawing them away. Sneering and shouting. It didn't take long for the boys to scream and scramble away. They tucked tail quickly, screaming and crying and calling Hayato a demon.

But Hayato didn't care. He turned his eyes onto the crumbled boy on the floor. Except he wasn't on the floor.

With grit teeth and burning eyes, Tsuna was standing up.

And for as strong as he looked and as awe inspiring he was to Hayato, Tsuna also looked about ready to run. About ready to buckle. He looked so broken. But he was so strong.

"T-Thank you." Tsuna huffed, and Hayato could hear a groan. He wouldn't be surprised, the boy had just been kicked around in the ribs like he were a stone on the sidewalk. As if it were a game to see how much force it would take to split open his chest. "B-B-But you…should probably….ignore me." Tsuna blinked and huffed, but he smiled. This true, bright, warm smile and Hayato could only gape at the strength and acceptance. "For your own sake, wouldn't want you to end up like Dame-me."

"Come with me." Hayato grunted, grabbing Tsuna by the upper arm with rough, talented hands and dragged. Tsuna came unwillingly, light under Hayat's strength. The silver-haired man almost winced, he thought the boy's upper arm would snap under too much pressure.

But he was really worried about the boy's wounds. Those idiot kids hadn't exactly been _easy_ with their beating.

"No!" Tsuna struggled, he pulled and fought like an animal. He tried not to cry, he really did. But he genuinely thought that Hayato was going to take him to a corner to beat him even more.

After all, Hayato had said not to bother him, and not to approach him. Especially if you were stupid. And Tsuna was the most stupid, the most pathetic, and he had dared to talk to the silver-haired transfer student, and even to try to help him.

So yeah, Tsuna was crying and scrambling and was _terrified._

He almost sobbed when Hayato stopped, Tsuna was ready for a beating when the hand around his arm loosened. He was ready for pain. But instead there was a soft voice accompanied by soft, worried eyes when Tsuna finally brought himself to look.

"Will you please let me help you?"

Nothing.

Tsuna could literally think nothing.

All he could do was nod at this violent boy who had chased away his bullies. The answering relief on Hayato's face stunned Tsuna even more.

"Okay, we're going home then."

* * *

There was something soothing about making tea. Even though waiting was a test when you really needed a warm drink, the payoff of the soothing scent and warmth always made up for it.

Making tea was just what Lavina was doing when a loud call ran through the house. "Mom?"

Lavina smiled when she heard her baby's voice. It had been quiet in the house without her lovely son, but she so hoped that her boy met a friend.

"In the kitchen."

So when Hayato rushes in pulling another boy behind him, Lavina is initially extremely happy. Except then she sees the horrified look on Hayato's face, and the dirtied clothes on his new companion's body.

Then she sees the bruises and the tears and the gentle way that Hayato is holding his arm.

Of course Lavina didn't think her son had done any of the damage she saw, but she also knew that this boy wasn't exactly a friend by the flinch uncertainty in his demeanor.

"Oh my, what happened sweetie?!" the alarm in Lavina's voice was hard to hide, and when stunned eyes met hers, Lavina knew that the boy was surprised at being addressed.

And it was then that Lavina's breathe was taken away.

The boy was the spitting image of a girl Lavina once knew. Round face and hair the colour of the chocolate, Lavina for a moment, thought that she had travelled back in time.

But there were differences. The obvious masculinity of the boy's body was soft right now, but also ready to grow. His hair was much wilder than the girl Lavina remembered.

But the biggest difference was in the eyes. Nana's eyes had been dirty, dark and only filled with green flecks in the brightest light. These eyes though, the ones that watched Lavina's as if he could read her soul were not dark in the least. Even in the dimming kitchen, Lavina saw molten gold wash through the child's irises and she saw strength there.

A strength that Nana never had as a child.

"Tsunayoshi?" Lavina gasped.

Because of course she knew Tsunayoshi. When the boy was born just a year after Nana was married the woman had sent Lavina photos for years. There was no mistaking those eyes. They had captivated Lavina in baby pictures.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Tsuna sounded so unsure and it made Lavina so mad, because whoever hurt him must be an awful sort.

"You know him mum?" And suddenly Hayato's undivided worry became guarded as he stepped away from Tsuna and towards his mother.

Tsuna looked so lost with the loss of the only thing familiar in this situation.

So Lavina stepped in, her motherly instinct screaming for her to do _something_ and forget the past and her shock for a moment.

She stepped forward and gently took Tsuna's hand, the child flinched back and Lavina tried not to feel hurt. "Somewhat." Lavina pushed Tsuna into a dining chair and continued. "I'll explain now, Hayato, sweetie, please go get the first aid kit?"

Hayato did so without a single hesitation, and when he returned, Tsuna was drinking tea while Lavina tried to tend to a few of his injuries.

Slowly Lavina told the boys the story. She told them everything she thought necessary. By the end Hayato looked like he needed to know more, but Tsuna looked concerned. He was healed up now, bandaged by Hayato and Lavina, he looked much better now and certainly less scared.

But his eye brows were folded harshly and his fists were balled. It must be a habit he got from his father, because Nana never looked like this. It was as if Tsuna was making a difficult decision.

Lavina sighed through her nose when she saw it, "Why don't we accompany you home. Tsunayoshi-kun." Lavina suggested with a smile. "I've been meaning to see your mother again, and we can explain to her what happened together."

But Lavina barely got the sentence out before Tsuna was shaking his head and standing.

"No, please don't go see my mom for something so silly." Tsuna smiled, a happy smile. As if he was unused to and pleased by their concern. "Come by some other time. I'll deal with the bullies, I always do. But thank you _so_ much for your help."

Before either Gokudera could do anything Tsuna bowed out of their home, gone like a wind. Hayato frowned and Lavina couldn't help but mirror the expression.

How worrisome.

"I don't like this, Mom." Hayato admitted as he rolled a pencil in his mouth. He always kept one on him.

"No," Lavina admitted, wringing her hands together. Something didn't feel right. "I don't either. How about you tell me how this happened."

SO Hayato did. Hiding nothing and telling his mother everything he felt, Hayato explained how Sawada Tsunayoshi came to arrive in their home.

By the end. When Lavina had started dinner she was no happier, and she hoped that the next time she saw Tsunayoshi in her home it was for happy things.

* * *

It wasn't though.

The next time Hayato dragged Tsuna into the house he was spitting fire. Furious enough that he left Tsuna (beaten and closed off again) to his mother while he worked through his anger.

When he was calmed down enough to explain, Lavina was horrified to hear that Hayato had intercepted some punks who had pushed Tsuna down the stairs, and were planning on doing it again.

But once he was fixed up with some tea in him he bowed out again, smiling as if Lavina and Hayato had given him the key to happiness.

Lavina was growing to think that she's never see the boy without bruises covering his face.

The next was much the same. This time Tsuna wasn't injured, but he wasn't talking much either. Hayato had to explain the teacher's ignorance and cruelty. He took it upon himself to tutor Tsuna, and mentioned that with him around the bullies tended to stay away.

Lavina let this go on for a week.

A week too long.

Because then she and Hayato had been going shopping when they spotted Tsuna sitting on the swings of a nearby. His head was bowed, his clothes were ripped, and he looked about ready to give up.

"Tsuna!" Hayato had sprinted to his side, and Lavina knew then that Hayato was completely attached to the boy. He knelt at Tsuna's feet, hands on the boy's shoulders, and Lavina hasn't seen her baby so close to tears in a long time.

"H-Hey Hayato." Tsuna whispered, still so unsure of whether or not he was still allowed to call his friend –his _first_ friend –by his first name/

"What happened, which bastards did it this time? I'll fucking end them." And he was serious. Lavina could see it, could see her boy itching to end the ones who hurt his precious friend.

It would be endearing to see if her boy wasn't so set on harming someone.

"Sweetheart." Lavina approached now, running a hand though Tsuna's hair. She could feel the bumps on his head, but also when he leant into his touch. "What happened?"

Just _what_ was Nana doing?

"Nothing happened, Lavina-san." Tsuna whispered, smiling so happily now that his two favourite people were around. "Just, nothing."

"Fuck that." Hayato growled, and for a moment the boys had this intense staring competition that Lavina worried would leave both boys angry. But it didn't and Tsuna looked down in shame.

"Please don't. I can handle it, really?"

"I think it's time you didn't handle it alone though." Lavina tried to be reassuring, and by the way Tsuna gazed at her she wasn't entirely, but then he smiled softly and in that resigned way that Lavina never wanted to be the cause of.

Tsuna just nodded and stood. He let Hayato balance him a little, though Lavina was sure that Tsuna let Hayato leave a guiding hand on his lower-back more for Hayato's sake than his own.

* * *

It shocked Lavina a little, just how little the house had changed. It seemed like Nana hadn't moved since they were children.

"I'm home." Tsuna stepped in the house and gestured for Hayato and Lavina to follow.

What happened next was a flurry of screaming, hugs, and tears when Nana entered the hallway to see her childhood friend standing there.

"Lav! When did you get here? How have you been? Why are you here?"

Nana's voice was high and pitched and Lavina felt a swell of relief and joy that almost overshadowed the very reason she and Hayato have come over.

"We were just brining Tsunayoshi home." Lavina smiled, so happy to finally see her friend again. "He and my Hayato hit it off wonderfully last week."

When Nana's gaze shifted to Hayato, the woman blushed and squealed. She gushed about how handsome and polite Hayato was when he greeted the other woman. It made Lavina proud, but when she looked over at Tsuna she frowned.

He was stood on the side, a happy smile on his face –because Hayato deserved to be loved –but it was also so sad.

Frustrated at the boy's mother, Lavina was going to speak up, but then Nana gasped and tsked. "Tsu-kun! You ruined another shirt."

Tsuna looked so ashamed at the words and just nodded, his beautiful voice locked down and hidden, eyes ashamed, shoulders hunched.

"Maa, what is mama going to do with you. He's such a pathetic boy really."

Lavina and Hayato stiffened violently. Tsuna's eyes widened suddenly as he watched the two usually gentle silvernettes grow more and more irate.

"Oi!" but before Hayato could say anymore Tsuna grabbed his hand and shook his head ever so slightly.

With a single look, and a barely seen not from Hayato, both Gokuderas knew not to push it. There was something wrong here.

"Why don't our boys go and study while we catch up?"

And like that Nana was smiling and dragging Lavina into the living room, Hayato and Tsuna disappeared upstairs, Hayato still fuming. Tsuna seemed to have it under control, and for that Lavina was glad.

* * *

"You know, I don't know how you do it." Nana hummed.

The pair of women had been reminiscing for hours, talking about jobs and lives. Lavina talked about her concerts and raising Hayato. That was how they got onto the topic of raising boys.

"I mean, you're all alone." Nana moped, but there was this kind of amazement in her tone, as if what Lavina did was a miracle.

Raising a good child wasn't a miracle.

"That doesn't mean anything, Nana."

"Ahh, I must have just gotten unlucky with Tsu-kun." Nana put her hand in her face and sighed. As if she had gotten a toy the wrong colour, or bought a two dollar scratch-card and didn't win. "I mean, he's so clumsy and shy. You should see his grades, absolutely awful! He doesn't like school either, which might have something to do with it."

Lavina shifted uncomfortably, completely shocked by what she had seen. Before Tsuna had pulled Lavina's boy upstairs to study (though Lavina hoped that Hayato enforced some first aide first) his eyes had looked so dead. So resigned.

It hurt Lavina to see such a sweet and gentle boy so sad. Especially the child of her dearest friend.

"Nana, are you sure that little Tsuna isn't being bullied?"

And that is when Lavina understood Tsuna's hesitation. She saw a woman before her who hadn't changed in twenty-two years. Lavina saw the fourteen-year old girl who threw a fit when Lavina was leaving and didn't care about Lavina's own grief and uncertainty. Nana had always been so much younger than Lavina; but had it always been by so much?

"Oh no, Tsu-kun is such a gentle soul. I'm sure he's just too delicate to play with his school friends."

Lavina almost cried. Nana still spoke of Tsuna as if he were a baby; as if she wasn't his mother. It broke Lavina's heart. Boh for the boy upstaird with her own young man was growing fond of, and for Nana.

How awful it must be to never grow up at all.

How nice it must be to never take responsibility and coast through life.

"Tsuna's sixteen, Nana." Lavina snapped just slightly. "I don't think he's delicate at all."

On the contrary, Lavina had seen Tsuna bruised and bleeding, do all he could so as not to worry Hayato or Lavina. Tsuna was a gentle soul alright, but Lavina saw a fire in his eyes that rivalled even Hayato's. And that really was saying something.

For Nana not to see it….

And then there was the switch. The one that Lavina had forgotten about until then. A cold, dark part of Nana that people rarely ever saw.

"I think I know my boy better than you, Lavina."

And Lavina knew she had overstepped her stay. But still, in the small amount of time that Tsuna had been in her presence, a glowing ray that threatened to sweep you up in his current, Lavina had grown fond of the young child. He was so much older than he should be, but so small too. Small not in body –he would grow to be so big if he straightened his back a little –but small in confidence and belief in himself. He was like the sky, so overlooked until he beamed.

Suddenly Lavina wanted to see that. But Nana could be so cruel, so self-centered. So powerful at breaking people down. Sometimes, most of the time, she could not even see it.

"Maybe you do." Lavina admitted, but only to sate the woman before her. "Anyway, I need to be going now, I'll go get Hayato."

Nana smiled a little, "Oh if he wants to stay, by all means! My Tsu-kun has never brought a friend home before, and your Haya seems like such a wonderful boy. I wonder if he could rub off on my boy, I don't know how you raised him so well. And by yourself too."

"I loved him." Lavina explained tersely before taking it into her own hands to go find her son and Tsuna.

* * *

Lavina knocked on the door and Hayato answered.

Her boy looked weary, tired, and he had tears in his eyes. "I don't know what to do."

Lavina nodded and kissed her boy's forehead. "It's okay, let's see what we can do, huh?"

Tsuna was sitting on the floor, knees drawn and face pressed into them.

"Tsunayoshi, sweetie?"

"I'm alright." Tsuna wheezed, voice strained as he tried to tighten the little ball he'd built for himself.

Lavina knelt before Tsuna, rubbing a hand over his shoulders and arms. Soon enough Tsuna was clutching at Lavina and crying his heart out. It had taken all of two minutes before Hayato was there too, holding his friend and pressing his face into Tsuna's neck, giving all the support that he could.

"It's alright, sweetie. You don't have to do it alone."

And Tsuna kept crying. But not for long. He knew that he couldn't keep Lavina here, she wasn't his mother. But he felt so much better than he had in a long, long time.

Looking down into watery eyes, Lavina had a decision to make. She brushed at Tsuna's hair, and rubbed at the tears. Kissing a few away. Hayato was watching her, hopeful, begging her in a desperate way.

Lavina was very careful though. Tsuna was injured, not only in body but in his heart, and she didn't want to force him or try and confuse or hurt him (even if unintentionally). It made Lavina fume to know that someone she once trusted could do this to a child, let alone her own.

But watching Tsuna's eyes flood with tears, and seeing Hayato's worried unsureness, Lavina knew exactly what to do.

Cupping the copper-eyes teen's face, and rubbing her thumb in circles, Lavina knew.

Some things needed to change, and this was one of them.

"Why don't you come stay with us, sweetie." Lavina asked, and she didn't elaborate on what that meant. She didn't tell him that she meant forever, but she didn't limit him either. "My Hayato loves you very much. I love you very much. Our house can be a little lonely with the two of us."

"Can….can I?" and it spoke masses about Tsuna's trust for Lavina and Hayato that he didn't try to escape and run away from the offer.

So Lavina kissed his forehead. "Of course, Tsuna. You're always welcome with us."

* * *

**I know this kind of ended….suddenly. But I really wasn't sure where a good place to end was. I will leave this listed as 'ongoing' for now. Simply because I do not know that I want to end it. I might add a few chapters about this new (if not strange) dynamic that Lavina, Hayato, and Tsuna create for themselves. I know I want to write some piece about the repercussions of Tsuna essentially leaving Nana alone.**

**I hope you liked it enough to drop a review!**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
